memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Es geschah in einem Augenblick
Verschoben aus Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne wie heist das volk aus dieser episode? --Shisma 10:22, 16. Aug 2005 (UTC) :Habe mir die Folge extra noch einmal komplett angeschaut, aber der Name des Volkes wird nicht erwähnt. Der erste auftauchende Protektor will mit einem kleinen Heißluftballon einen Brief an den Bodenschüttler schicken und diktiert: "Ich, Kelemeyn, Sohn des Kelemeyn, Herscher über das gute Volk unter ihnen...". Es gibt dann nur noch eine Erwähnung von zwei Mannschaften(??): "Lake Side" und "Mountain View", wobei "Mountain View" wohl die Heimmannschaft im Gebiet des "zentralen Protektorats" war. Auch "Jason Tebreeze" wird im Abschiedsgespräch des Doktors mit dem vom Planeten auf die Voyager gelangtem Astronauten "Gotana-Retz" erwähnt. Der Doktor sagt sein Sohn wuchs im besagten zentralen Protektorat auf. --AndyK 10:21, 18. Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Oha, Problem. Bei Bewohner der Leere hatten wir ja noch einen Namen des Lebensraumes, aber hier scheint nichtmal der Planet einen Namen zu haben. Habe allerdings einen zum Problem passenden Dialog entdeckt: * NAOMI: How does this sound? The Weird Planet Where Time Moved Very Fast And So Did The People Who Lived There, by Naomi Wildman. That's what I'm calling my report for astronomy class. Neelix said I should choose a planet to write about so I picked this one. * SEVEN: Your title is verbose. I suggest you try to condense it. * NAOMI: The Weird Planet. * SEVEN: Better, but it lacks precision. The Weird Planet Displaced in Time. ::Naja, "Bewohner des komischen Planeten, der in der Zeit verschoben ist" dürfte etwas zu lang sein ;-) Irgendwie hab ich da auch keine Idee. Eventuell lassen wir das Erstellen eines Spezies-Artikels hier und schreiben nur auf der Episodenseite was. --Memory 15:44, 18. Aug 2005 (UTC) :In der deutschen Fassung heisst der letzte Satz von Seven: "Der verrückte Planet in der falschen Zeit." Ich glaube aber ebenfalls nicht, dass dies ein guter Titel für die Spezies wäre. --AndyK 17:20, 23. Aug 2005 (UTC) was haltet ihr von "Verückter Planet"(und die bewohner "Bewohner des Verücken Planeten")? --Shisma 06:31, 26. Aug 2005 (UTC) : *lach* Na klar ;-) Ich fürchte, in dem Fall wird es wirklich schwierig. Nichtmal ne Borg-Registriernummer fällt an. ;-) Eventuell bleibt uns wirklich nichts anderes übrig, als im Episodenartikel einen Absatz "Planetenbewohner" aufzumachen, in den dann die sonst in Artikeln wie Bewohner der Leere untergebrachten Informationen kommen. Einmal sind das ja so viele nicht, und zum anderen werden sie dort noch am ehesten gesucht, jedenfalls besser als wenn wir uns jetzt einfach was ausdenken, wo sonst eh keiner drauf kommt. --Memory 16:54, 26. Aug 2005 (UTC) mir fiel gerade auf das im im englischen ma so artikel gibt wie Weitere Planeten. könnten wir nicht einfach einen artikel Unbenannte Völker machen?--Shisma 12:23, 7. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Das wäre allerdings ne Möglichkeit. Hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können.--Memory 19:43, 7. Sep 2005 (UTC) Sohn vom Doktor Der Doktor behauptet, dass er auf der Planetenoberfläche innerhalb der 3 Jahre einen Sohn hatte. Wie kann er das als Hologramm? Wird dazu etwas gesagt? --HeatPoint | discuss | 16:09, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :nein, es ist und bleibt ein mysterium.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:11, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Okay! Danke! ;) --HeatPoint | discuss | 17:16, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Dauer des Aufenthalts aus dem Abschnitt Hintergrundinformationen: Es wird nicht erwähnt wie lange sich die Voyager im Orbit des Planeten befindet, wenn jedoch für die Entwicklung von der bronzezeitlichen bis zur raumfahrenden Zivilisation etwa erdähnliche 2000-3000 Jahre und für die Zeitdifferenz die erwähnten 1 Sekunde = 1 Tag-Umrechnung angenommen würden so bedeutete dies einen Aufenthalt von ca. 8,5 - 12,5 Tagen im Orbit. die Rechnung ist zwar ganz nett und schön. darin liegt jedoch eine menge Spekulation. erstmal ist nicht ganz klar, in welchem Stadium sich die Ziviliation vor dem Eintreffen der Zivilisation befunden hat. Fraglich auch ob das Stadium der Raumfahrt wirklich unserem heutigen Stand entspricht. Und dann muss man fragen wie lange solche Fortschritte brauchen und inwiefern das auch von der jedweden Zivilisation oder den Lebensumständen abhängt. letztendlich ist es auch eher uninteressant zu wissen, wie lange die Voyager sich nun genau im Orbit befunden hat. Man hat den Eindruck einiger Tage während auf dem Planeten Zeitalter verstreichen. Das reicht imo. was meint ihr? ist dieser Absatz nötig?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:48, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ich halte ihn für unnötig. * 1. es reicht, dass die Autoren den Eindruck vermitteln, ein paar Tage vergingen auf der Voyager * 2. wenn man diese Rechnung hier erst mal durchgehen lässt, werden (oder beser gesagt müssten) viele kleine andere Stellen in den Folgen und Serien verbessert bzw. angezweifelt werden. (und ich glaube, bei TOS würde man so einiges finden :) also ich bin für löschen, trotzdem danke 212.204.77.149 für das Ausrechnen, hier passt es meiner Ansicht nach nur nicht --Andy Riker 17:10, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :habs entfernt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:59, 12. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Jahreszeiten auf dem Planeten Wie kommen auf dem Planeten die Jahreszeiten zustande, da der Planet sein Zentralgestirn anscheinend nicht schneller als die Erde die Sonne umkreist? Weshalb ist die Voyager eigentlich überall und zu jedem Zeitpunkt auf dem Planeten zu sehen, dazu noch in der Helligkeit einer Supernova?80.141.190.5 16:36, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :ich nehme mal an das in der Episode keine dieser fragen geklärt werden.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:14, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Naja, indirekt schon, teilweise: Es wird gesagt, dass die Voyager am Rand der Zeitenbarriere fliegt. Dort wo sie ist läuft die Zeit grade noch 'normal'. Aber schon kurz darunter geht die Post ab. Also sind auch die oberen Schichten der Gashülle außerhalb des Zeiteffekts und reagieren normal auf das gewaltige Objekt das dort fast ungebremst angeschossen kommt (Triebwerksprobleme). Die Gase werden an den Schilden Reibung erzeugen, Reibung erzeugt Hitze, die Gase brennen und schon haben wir den Leuchteffekt. So jetzt könnte man frage, warum das Glühen nicht endet. Tuvok bennent die Rotationsgeschwindigkeit mit irgendwas in der Nähe von 60/Sekunde. Das Schiff geht in eine geostationäre Umlaufbahn, kreist also genau so schnell. Diese Geschwindigkeit mal tausend (Zeifaktor) und schwups, das Schiff bewegt sich dauerhaft mit nem irrwitzigen Tempo genau an der Umrechnungsbarriere entlang. Und der Vergleich mit der Supernova klingt spektakulär, ist er aber nicht. Denn genau genommen wird die Helligkeit nicht direkt mit der einer Nova verglichen, sondern mit einer Nova die zig milliarden Kilometer weit weg ist. meine Nachttischlampe erzeugt in meinem Schlafzimmer auch mehr Helligkeit als ne Nova am hcsrA der Welt. Und zuletzt die Jahreszeitenfrage. Jahreszeiten haben NICHTS mit der Position des Planeten relativ zum Stern zu tun. Sonst wäre es in Australien und Deutschland gleichzeitig Sommer, gelle? Populärer Irrtum. Nein es liegt an der Achsneigung. Dadurch dreht zeitweilig die Nord- oder Südhalbkugel der Sonne länger 'den Rücken zu'. Bei uns ist diese Achsneigung fix, also unverändert. Daher muss sich die Erde um die Sonne drehen um die Winkelposition und Jahreszeit zu ändern. Aber es gibt keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass ein Planet der so massiv durch *Technobabbel* beeinflusst wird wie dieser nicht ein wenig 'eiern' könnte. Das passt auch prima zu den Beben. Naja und diese unregelmäßige Achse erklärt den schnellen Jahreszeitenwechsel. Das ist alles spekulativ, aber es sind drei mögliche Erklärungen und sie sollten ausreichen um zu zeigen, dass hier keine Fehler vorliegen müssen, das war alles was ich sagen wollte. 83.216.240.147 04:18, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)